The Way She Feels
by Momochi-MSL
Summary: After Domon yells at Rain... She decides to leave Neo-Hong Kong. She thinks about things and tells Ming and Hoy goodbye. What will Domon think of this...?


_Author's Notes: Hello! I'm so glad you chose to read this. Ha ha, anyways it's basically after Domon yelled at Rain saying she didn't deserve to be on the team and stuff. I hope you like it..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam _

**Chapter One: The Way She Feels**

_Alone_... That's how Rain felt. Alone and hurt, by the one she cared about most. This day felt like a nightmare for her. Her ex Neo-Japan partner yelled at her and then he, pushed her away. Letting out a sigh, she heard the tv reporter announce the next Gundam fight. "Well this doesn't concern me anymore..." she said and walked away. She didn't know where she was going, but didn't bother to stop.

Looking at the huge building in front of her, she realized where she was. "Burning Gundam's hanger." Hearing thunder and seeing a flash of lightning in the dark sky caught her attention. Suddenly when she looked up she saw a familiar red cape. Wondering what he was doing there at a time like this confused her. Seeing an unfamiliar female walk next to Domon and ask him something made her blood boil.

Letting out a sigh Rain figured if she stayed any longer Domon would question what she was doing there. And she didn't want to speak to him. _'I might as well get my things from the boat... and say goodbye to Ming and Hoy.'_ Quickly walking towards the boat, Rain wanted to get there before Domon.

Seeing the children standing on the boat completely mesmerized by the sea caught her attention first. They didn't seem to notice her presence which she didn't mind at all. Quietly walking down to the room she used, memories filled her mind. A soft smile grew on her face. Not wanting to linger in the room any longer she silently walked out.

"Rain! I didn't know you were here." Ming said happily running next to her, followed by Hoy. Seeing a bag in the older woman's hands made Ming question, "Where are you going Rain?"

Smiling down at the little girl, Rain wonder herself. _'Hmm, I haven't really thought about it... I suppose I could go back to the Colony...'_ she thought.

"Rain why are you going? Don't you like it here? You know, Domon won't be happy either." Hoy said gloomily.

"I'm sorry Hoy, but I have no reason to stay. After all I'm no longer Domon's... and staying would only upset him more." Rain said softly.

"What?!" The children said in unison. Both they're eyes widened and they're mouths dropped. Ming couldn't believe what Rain had said. "Bu-but you and Domon belong together! You can't-"

"Domon and I don't belong together. We are-" she quickly re-phrased it, "were friends, and nothing more. Now I must go before Domon comes back. The last thing I want is to see him." she quickly said. Bending down to they're level she hugged them both tightly. "I'll miss you both so much!"

Hoy didn't want Rain to leave, so quickly whispered in her ear, "Grandpa would want to say goodbye to you too..." With tears in his eyes he hugged her tighter.

Standing up, Rain felt she should tell Hans thank-you for letting her stay. "Where is he?!" They told her he was in his room. Quickly walking down there, she knocked softly on the door.

Meanwhile, upstairs Ming and Hoy were freaking out. They saw Domon walking back to the boat and they remembered Rain didn't want to see him. Running towards him, Hoy and Ming attempted to distracted him. "Domon come here!!" Hoy said, as he wrapped himself around Domon's left leg.

"No, come here Domon!" Ming said as well, wrapping herself around his right leg.

Looking down at the children, Domon assumed there was something bothering them. "What's wrong guys? Are you hiding something from me...?" he said with a smirk.

Ming broke out in a nervous giggle, "Why do you think that?"

Laughing lightly, Domon attempted to walk to the boat. Hearing the nervousness in their little voices, telling him not to go on the boat, really made him suspicious. "What's the matter?" When he looked up, he saw a familiar short pink dress and teal jacket. Whispering softly to himself, he said, "Rain."

Not even acknowledging his presence, she walked right past him. Feeling a gloved hand grip her left wrist tightly, she said coldly, "Let go of me"

Domon had to wonder what made him grab her arm out of the blue. Hearing how cold she said those four words to him, made him feel alarmed. He knew she had a temper sometimes, but this was out of her way. "Where do you plan to go, huh?" he said bitterly.

"That's none of you concern!" she quickly shot back. Pulling her wrist again, she failed to get out of his strong hold. Ming and Hoy quickly let go of his legs and walked a little ways away. Ming felt inside that this wasn't going to end well.

Domon looked at the back of her head. He was still angry over her losing Allenby, but deep down he didn't really want Rain to leave as well. He felt responsible for her leaving Neo-Hong Kong, quitting the team, and feeling she wasn't a good doctor. "Look Rain I'm-" he began to say.

"I don't want to hear it! Just do me a favor and leave me alone." she said furiously. Her heart ached for all that was happening. She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He caused her so much pain as of recently. Not wanting to look weak and start crying, Rain pulled her arm one more time. "I said let go!" When he still didn't listen to her, she snapped.

**_SMACK!!_**

Ming and Hoy gasped when they saw this. Rain herself didn't know what came over her. "Do-Domon... I'm sorry." she whispered, still not believing she just slapped him.

Her slap caused his head to turn slightly to the right. His hair covered his chocolate brown eyes and a small smile came to his lips. Rain took notice of this and wondered what could possibly cause him to smile. Turning his head to look down into her captivating blue eyes he so adored, he whispered softly so only she could hear, "I guess that's how you truly feel." Letting go of her arm, he ever so softly said, "I'll miss you, Rain."

Thunder rumbled in the night sky, which made her jump. Raindrops began to fall onto the ground. His last words to her made her feel empty inside. _'I'll miss you, Rain.'_ Those four words kept ringing in her head. Feeling tears brim her eyes, she said his name one more time. Turning around she ran. Ran away and never looked back.

Ming yelled out her name, wanting to bring her back, but Domon held the little girl. "She's gone Ming."

"Bring her back Domon!" she cried. Looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, he shook his head slightly. "But why Domon? Don't you want Rain to come back."

_'More than anything...'_ he thought. _'More than anything!'  
_


End file.
